


[Podfic] A short collection of drabbles

by randomicicle



Category: Nobuta wo Produce
Genre: M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-04
Updated: 2011-10-04
Packaged: 2017-11-05 11:40:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/405987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/randomicicle/pseuds/randomicicle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nobuta wo Produce drabbles</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] A short collection of drabbles

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A short collection of drabbles](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/8518) by http://takethatsuckah.livejournal.com/. 



> Podficced for [becquinho](http://becquinho.livejournal.com/) because she's fabulous.
> 
> Thank you to takethatsuckah for letting me podfic this!
> 
> Music: from _Amelie Movie OST_.

  


**Duration** : 14:15

**MF** : [.mp3 audio file, 13.05 mb](http://www.mediafire.com/?607yld12a9n5u8h)


End file.
